


Вишнёвый бренди

by pevoshark



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Heavy Angst, Other, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pevoshark/pseuds/pevoshark
Summary: Маленькая грязная квартирка на окраине Нью-Йорка, вокруг которой слишком часто раздаются людские крики боли. Ведь он ушёл...





	Вишнёвый бренди

После очередных судорог в голову врываются чужие голоса.  
Они кричат в агонии, ещё немного, и крики стихнут.  
Давайте же. Ещё чуть-чуть…  
Резко все звуки обрываются, и наступает блаженная тишина.  
Ещё пара человек мертвы.  
За сегодня уже пятый приступ.  
Но Чарльза это не волнует.  
Чарльза, если честно, сейчас ничего не волнует, больше того — он не в курсе, что люди орали именно из-за него. Ему, разумеется, плевать. Молодой уже бывший профессор сейчас не мыслит, не осознаёт, что вокруг него столько бутылок из-под алкоголя разного вида, огромное количество бычков и просто переломленных трясущимися руками сигарет. И всё это приправлено различными баночками и пастилками, где лежали когда-то таблетки, и с десяток опустошённых шприцов.  
Чарльз не представлял, что происходит с его организмом. Происходящее, конечно, было трудно описать в той же мере, как и трудно было представить, что хоть кто-то способен прожить целую неделю, питаясь в таком количестве одним лишь алкоголем, сигаретами и наркотиками сомнительного качества.  
Чарльз мог только сидеть на полу в крошечной грязной кухне, сжимать в слабеющих ладонях полупустую бутылку пива и шептать лишь одно имя.  
Чарльз пытался найти всего одного человека, бросившего его.  
Чарльз понимал, что не получится. Что его способности телепата уже не подчиняются ему.  
Чарльз терпеливо ждал, когда же накроет очередной приступ, надеясь, что он станет последним.  
В короткие мгновенья, когда отпускало, Чарльз осознавал, что мыслей в его голове становится меньше, и это не от получения контроля над телепатией.  
Чарльз понимал, что еще одни крики прервались в один момент с жизнью кричащего.  
Чарльз ждал.  
Ему было больно.  
Он сломал себе каждую кость в руке, чтобы потерять возможность вкалывать наркотики. Но он перешёл на таблетки, достать которые оказалось проще. Галлюцинации, бред, он сдался, сдался без боя, потому что его сломали, и он был слаб.  
Его снова вывернуло желчью на собственные брюки. Это было наверняка отвратительное зрелище: когда-то неотразимый молодой мужчина с живыми и очень яркими синими глазами теперь превратился в нечто отталкивающее — неровная щетина выглядела донельзя плохо на посеревшем лице, изуродованном ранами от стекла и игл, когда мужчина, залитый жидкостями собственного организма, бился в приступе судорог.  
И вот опять он слышит неистовый ор других людей, смешивающийся с собственным скулежом. Мужчину швыряет по полу, воздух буквально искрится, становятся слышны стоны агонии людей на улице…  
И всё завершается так же резко, как началось, когда Чарльз выдыхает тихое «Эрик».  
Чарльз нашёл его.  
Но Чарльза уже не было.


End file.
